twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya
Tanya is a vampire and the leader of the Denali Coven. Like the Cullen family, Tanya and her coven also have the "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding on wild animal blood rather than humans. Biography Early life Tanya was originally from Slovakia, though by 2006 her accent had all but disappeared. Edward Cullen playfully referred to Tanya as a succubus, to which she replied that she was the original. Tanya's adopted mother, Sasha, was also a vampire and was killed thousands of years ago by the Volturi for creating an immortal child-a vampire toddler or baby. Tanya and her sisters, Irina and Kate, were not punished because Aro was able to verify that they did not know about Vasilii, the immortal child. This event left the Denali sisters traumatized, and as a result they were purists for vampire law. Unlike their friend Carlisle Cullen, Tanya and her sisters have not always been vegetarian. They once used their vampire allures to seduce human men before draining them of their blood. However, their consciences eventually caught up with them and forced them to adhere to a "vegetarian" diet. Twilight/Midnight Sun Tanya was briefly mentioned as the part of the Denali Clan, when Carlisle explained to Laurent their lifestyle choices and affiliations. Shortly beforehand, Edward stayed with Tanya and her family after he first met Bella and was tempted by her scent. At first, Tanya misinterpreted the visit, assuming that Edward returned her romantic feelings for him. Once she realized that Edward did not share her feelings, Tanya was still a good friend to Edward stating that she believed that he would do the right thing (although she was unaware that Edward's problem was resisting Bella's alluring scent) and encouraged his return to Forks. ''New Moon'' Tanya was later mentioned by Bella after an exchange with Edward in which he explained that Alice was trying to convince Jasper to visit the Denali clan after his attack on Bella during her birthday party. Later, Tanya was once again mentioned briefly by Bella during her conversation with Laurent before his death; he having taken up residence with her family briefly. ''Eclipse'' Bella later found out that Tanya was once interested in Edward but that he refused her. Tanya and her family were later called upon by the Cullens to help in the fight against the newborn army created by Victoria. They agree to help on the condition that they were allowed to break the treaty and later fight the La Push werewolves (shape-shifters) to avenge Laurent's murder. Carlisle refused the condition (since Laurent was about to attack Bella before the shape-shifters intervened) and the families part on less than amicable terms. ''Breaking Dawn'' Tanya and the rest of the Denali Clan (with the exception of Irina) attended Edward and Bella's wedding. They also apologized for not joining their extended family, the Cullens, in the fight against Victoria's newborn vampire army, claiming that as members of the family they shouldn't have refused. Tanya finally met Bella, and teased/flirted with Edward and complemented him on his choice of bride. After the wedding, Tanya returned to Forks with her family months later and agreed to be a witness for the Cullens on the nature of Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee. On first meeting Renesmee, they were reluctant to believe that she was not an immortal child and feared what the Volturi could do to them. However, after Carmen stepped forward and let Renesmee touch her face and explain her story, Tanya understood the truth of the situation and choose to witness for the Cullens and fight the Volturi if necessary. Tanya insisted that she and the rest of the Denali clan be considered relatives of the Cullens. During the final confrontation against the Volturi, her sister Irina was killed by the Volturi for "falsely testifying" against the Cullens as a ploy by Caius to enrage Tanya and Kate into attacking the Volturi. The ploy was unsuccessful since Edward and Carlisle restrained Tanya while Garrett restrained Kate. While the Volturi council decided the fate of the Cullens and the witnesses, Tanya claimed Caius as her opponent in revenge for her fallen sister. It never came to a fight however, as Aro decided that Renesmee was not a threat, and the Volturi departed.. Physical appearance Tanya is described as having curly strawberry blonde hair. While her age (when turned) is unclear, she is typically described as being a "woman". This suggests that she is probably a little older than the Cullen family "children" (i.e. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice), who range in age from 17 to 20 (Edward and Emmett, respectively). Tanya is described as very beautiful and irresistible to men (the sisters being the original truth behind the legends of the succubus, a female spirit that preys on men). Tanya is not described in detail in the books, although some perceive Tanya to be the same as Bella Swan's character: open to alternatives for people to see themselves as her. Personality and traits Throughout the series, Tanya is portrayed as very playful, loyal, and insightful. During Edward's stay with the Denali clan, Tanya attempted to behave playfully with Edward while he was lying in the snow; however, he rejected her overtures. In addition, Tanya continues to be affectionate with Edward even after he is married to Bella. She is also very welcoming of Bella in to the family. Even so, Tanya's deepest emotional connection (beside her sisters) is to Carlisle; as she often refers to herself and the Denali clan as Carlisle's extended family and refers to him specifically when expressing her regret over their lack of action in the threat of Victoria's newborn army war. When the Covens gather to stand against the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, the Denalis insist they be counted as part of the Cullen family. Etymology Tanya is the Russian form of Tatiana meaning "Fairy Queen". Appearances * Twilight (Mentioned only) * Midnight Sun * New Moon (Mentioned only) * Eclipse (Mentioned only) * Breaking Dawn Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Denali Coven Category: Females